Users have many ways of viewing videos. For example, users can view videos via broadcast television or on-demand. The on-demand services allow a user to request a video at any time. The video may then be streamed to the user. Unlike broadcast TV where a live show cannot be fast-forwarded, a user may seek to any time in the on-demand video that the user is watching.
In one example, the user may seek to a future or previous time in the video. When a media player receives the seek request, the media player then delivers video at the seek time. Typically, a user may arbitrarily pick a time to seek to without exactly knowing what content is going to be played at that seek time. Thus, when the video starts playing based on the user's seek request, the context of what is happening in the video may be confusing to the user. For example, after seeking, the video may start in the middle of a line by an actor or actress in the video. This may cause the user to perform additional seek requests to start the video in a better position, which may be inconvenient for the user. Further, the user may seek to a point that the user may consider to be in a worse position in the video. In this case, the user has to try to find a previous seek time. Returning to the exact same time as a previous seek time is hard and often the user cannot find the exact time of a previous seek request.